


My love

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Texts Simon receives through the years.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding more chapters. Also, lots of thanks to my friend, Athena, for giving me ideas. Enjoy!

**2 months after getting together**

Simon: baz love me hoe

Baz: Snow, I’m studying.

Simon: doesn’t mean u can’t love me

_Read 4:22 PM_

\--

**5 months after getting together**

Baz: I hope you don’t mind, but I’m staying the night with you tonight. Fiona is obnoxious.

Simon: the last time you slept over i ended up on the floor bitch

Baz: I’ll be over at 3.

Simon: i’ll get the blankets ready

_Delivered_

\--

**1 year after getting together**

Baz: Penelope is mad at you for not doing the dishes, just so you know.

Simon: it wasn’t even my turn to do the dishes??? tell her that idc

_Read 6:55 PM_

\--

**1 year and 3 months after getting together**

Simon: will u bring me the ketchup? i’ll give u a kiss if u do

Baz: You’re literally two feet from the fridge, get it yourself.

Simon: ur mean

Baz: Love you too.

_Read 12:01 PM_

\--

**1 year and 8 months after getting together**

Simon: when will you be home :( i miss you

Baz: Snow, it’s been two hours since I left. We’ve literally been together all week.

Simon: i can still miss you, meanie

Baz: I miss you too.

Simon: <3

\--

**2 years and 2 months after getting together**

_2 missed calls from_ Simon <3

Simon: BAZ WE’RE OUT OF BUTTER

_Read 10:30 AM_

Simon: BAZ????

_Read 10:45 AM_

\--

**2 years and 5 months after getting together**

Baz: Tell Penelope I said thank you for helping us unpack.

Simon: she says ur welcome and that we need to have her over when everything is unpacked

_Delivered_


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is SO fluffy. I really hope you enjoy this, i really like writing this

**2 years and 7 months after getting together**

Simon: baz

Simon: baz

Simon: baz

Simon: baz

Simon: BAZ

Baz: Yes, darling, that is my name.

Simon: I’m hungry feed me

_Read 2:11 PM_

_\--_

**2 years and 8 months after getting together**

Simon: i love you

Baz: We’re sitting beside each other, Simon.

Baz: I love you too.

_Read 10:30 PM_

_\--_

**3 years after getting together**

Baz: I had to leave early for work and didn’t want to wake you. I made tea, but it might be cold.

Simon: did u know that i love u

Baz: I guess I love you too.

Simon: i’d fucking hope so u dork

\--

**3 years and 1 month after getting together**

Simon: baz come home

Baz: I’m at work, I can’t just leave.

Simon: :( you forgot to give me a goodbye kiss

Baz: I’ll give you TWO kisses when I get home.

Simon: :)

\--

**3 years and 3 months after getting together**

Baz: Today has been horrible. When you get home I want cuddles.

Simon: omw <3

_Read 7:13 PM_

_\--_

**3 years and 7 months after getting together**

Simon: penny says that us living together permanently has made u incredibly soft

Baz: Bunce is right. What have you done to me Snow, honestly?

Simon: <3

_Delivered_

_\--_

**3 years and 11 months**

Simon: lets get a cat

Baz: No.

Simon: yes

Baz: No.

Simon: fine

Baz: <3

_Read 1:35 PM_


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was thinking long and hard (thats a lie i don't think long and hard) I decided to include texts from penny to simon. Penny's texts to Simon are going to be under the "blank years after getting together" so it's going to be within the same time :). Enjoy!

**4 years after getting together**

Simon: hey i think i broke the bookshelf with my wings

Baz: Snow, I swear to Crowley, if I come home and the bookshelf isn’t fixed you’re sleeping on the couch.

Simon: u wouldn’t survive without me in bed

Baz: Fix it.

Simon: …

Simon: FINE

_Read 2:48 PM_

Penny: So, I heard you broke the bookshelf with your wings. AGAIN

Simon: who told u

Penny: Baz is very upset, Simon. He’s exiling you from your bed tsk tsk

Simon: since when do u and baz even talk why are you guys conspiring against me??? i did nothing

Penny: We’re not conspiring, we’re just...talking lovingly about you

Simon: “lovingly”

_Read 3:05 PM_

_\--_

**4 years and 2 months after getting together**

Simon: i have a surprise for you

Baz: I’m not sure whether I should be scared or excited.

Simon: excited. definitely excited

Simon: [attachment image of cat] this is Zucchini Microwave Snow-Pitch isn’t she just the cutest

Baz: Interesting name. I suppose we can keep her, but I’m not taking care of her.

Simon: YES

_Read 6:17 PM_

Penny: I can’t believe he’s actually letting you keep Zucchini

Simon: im still in shock

_Delivered_

_\--_

**4 years and 5 months after getting together**

Baz: Come home. Now.

Simon: what happened?????

Baz: You left the window open again, and now there’s a bat in our flat.

Simon: ur a bat

Baz: What? No, Snow you need to come home. This is your fault anyways.

Simon: you can make a friend. u need those. u guys have so much in common already

Baz: [attachment photo of bat]

Baz: [attachment photo of bat attacking Baz]

Simon: fine, i’ll be home soon smh

_Read 8:30 PM_

_\--_

**4 years and 7 months after getting together**

Baz: Remember when you broke the bookshelf with your wings a couple of months ago?

Simon: yeah smh u didn’t even last an hour without me

Baz: Well it broke again because obviously you don’t know how to fix a bookshelf. And Snow, you were the one who didn’t last.

Simon: that’s not how i remember it

_Read 5:12 PM_

_\--_

**4 years and 9 months after getting together**

Simon: movie night movie night movie night movie night

Simon: may i suggest Shrek

Baz: You may not suggest Shrek.

Simon: :(

_Read 6:00 PM_

_\--_

**4 years and 11 months after getting together**

Simon: i taught zucchini how to highfive

Baz: Cats can’t be taught tricks, I’ve tried telling you this.

Simon: zucchini is a special cat

Baz: Indeed.

_Read 12:03 PM_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
